Another Cinderella Story (Maximum Ride Style)
by Ilovetoreadgirl
Summary: Maximum Ride's mother died and is now stepdaughter and stepsister of Anne Walker and her daughters Brigit and Lissa. One day, when Nick Martinez her crush comes to town what will happen? Will romance fall? Or will Max's dreams be crushed forever? Based off of movie Another Cinderella story, and books Maximum Ride. I do not own anything except the idea to put them together.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on a movie called Another Cinderella Story. I do not take any credit for it, except for the fact that I came up with the idea to mix these books and movie together. ;D**

* * *

_Everybody tells me It's so hard to make it. It's so hard to break it. There's nowhere to fake it. Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling. I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming. I hear it every day. I hear it all the time. I'm never gonna amount to much, but they're never gonna change my mind, oh. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. Like how many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile, get you not to treat me like a child, baby. Tell me, tel-_

"MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXX X! How can I be an artist when you can't be bothered to do your job?" My stepmother, Anne, said, while waving a make-up artist away, "Which, by the way, is fetching me a bottle of bubbly water. Aqua Cool Blue Bay, comprende? Are you trying to ruin me?"

"I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I stuttered.

"There are people who would just kill for this job. Important people. Fumble me now, and you're grounded forever. And stay out of my dressing room. I hate your energy, it's ugly, and sad, and lonely," she stated.

I went over to the cooler and searched through it to find Aqua Cool Blue Bay, but I couldn't find it. Finally, I found one, only to have it wrenched out of my hand by my stepsister, Brigid, "Oh my gosh, thank you so much, Max. That was the last bottle of bubbly."

No. Thank you, Brigid. Your mom's going to kill me," I stated.

"Not my problem," she replied, while her sister, Lissa, walk quickly over, in heels.

"So true," Lissa said and grabbed a coke,"Um, they told me to tell you you're holding the whole shoot up. And you work for us, in case you forgot."

"How could I ever forget?" I responded.

Then, Anne came in, "Oh it's a tragic story. Her mother was one of my dancers. Truth to tell, probably the worst. But, then she died, and I needed some help around the house, so I took her little brat in. I'm really a saint, you know?" she said to one of her makeup artists. I knew she was talking about my mother.

Then, this guy came up to her, and started talking, but he a thick accent, and I couldn't understand him.

"I have no idea what you are saying," she told him loudly.

"What's with the attitude?" Brigid asked me, "We are so good to you."

"You may live in the 902 and 0, but you're still just a zero," Lissa said, making a hand gesture at zero.

I looked in the cooler, and found another bottle of water. I took it out and showed in to them,"We live the 902 and 1, genius," I replied.

"MMMMAAAAXXX!" Anne called, "Bubbles, now!"

I hurried over to her, "Coming Anne!"

**A few minutes later**

We were watching the commercial Anne's in. This is how it is, so far.

_Anne sang, "I'm on hold for you. I keep pushing number 1 and 2," that was an old music video. _

_Anne was saying, "That's me, Anne, singing my number 1 hit "On Hold For You"._

_"For an hour or two, on hold for you."_

_The screen showed pictures of Anne with back acne._

_"You know, I'm not just a pop-star. I'm also a human being, and I've suffered from embarrassing back acne, for years."_

_It showed a video of her, like in an interview._

_"You know, when they used to shoot my music videos, they had to digitally remove my entire back. And my arms. And my legs. I looked terrible and I sued everyone. It was embarrassing." __The screen affects shattered and showed another video of Anne._

_"Not, since I've been using Baby Got Bacne Vanishing Cream."_

_The screen showed bottles of lotion, and an announcer's voice said, "Baby Got Bacne works by destroying blemishes, pores, and all surrounding skin."_

_The screen showed Anne in a wrappers outfit and doing a wrap._

_"Live Bacne free."_

**A couple of hours later**

My family was drove home in their limousine.

"I'm not gonna do that old lizard's talk show again. He's got a serious case of the grab hands. Not that I mind that sort of thing from someone under ninety." Anne complained to someone on her phone.

"Oh my gosh! This semester's like so gonna rock!" Brigid said to her friend on the phone.

"Oh, tell me something I don't know!" Lissa said to her friend on the phone.

I had to skate home on my skateboard.

"There's laundry you need to fold," Brigid said.

I went into my room and turned on the lights.

Through the vents I could hear Lissa saying, "He's coming back for the rest of the year. I mean that's so awesome!"

"Don't you dare turn on that TV!" Anne commanded.

"Okay," Lissa replied.

I heard the TV being turned on. I rolled my eyes. On my bed was a basket of clothes and a paper the said, '** FOLD NOW'**.

Faintly, I heard, "I'm here at Beverly Grant High School where teen heart-throb, Nick Martinez, has decided to bring back singing, dancing, and heartbreak back into the hills." Then a video of Nick came on. I smiled. Nick has been my crush since I was 11. Now, he's coming to my town and school.

"How does NM plan to keep it real? He and his record label are sponsoring a huge dance competition where one lucky student will win the opportunity to dance with NM in his next music video. So all you dancers in waiting, it's time to get your freak on!" My eyes widened.

My intercom went on, "Max I need you, pronto! Now! You forgot to label my soaps." she stated.

I pushed the button, "Sorry, Anne! I'll be right there." I responded.

"Can you feel that?" she asked

"What?" I asked

"I'm choking you. From a distance. CHOKING YOU!," was her response.

**The next morning**

I walked outside and skateboarded to my friend's, Ella's, van. It was orange. I got off my skateboard and got inside

"Hey," I said.

"What up," she said.

I pulled down the sun shield thingy, and it broke off.

"Ella, you should really get this thing fixed," I told her.

"Thing? Don't hurt her feelings, or she'll break down for good. You got to respect the great pumpkin," she responded.

I shook my head, "You're so weird, Ella," I told her.

"Hey, do you think my leather jacket goes with my tutu?" she asked. Typical Ella. She wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket, and a pink tutu with orange trim on the end.

"You look amazing. As always," I stated.

"It's an Ella original. I figured I should dress in style for our last semester together, like EVER!" she replied.

"Aw. Do you think you could survive senior year without me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going to start my own clothing line, become a billionaire, you'll be a superstar in dance school, of course, and on the weekends I'll pick you up on my private jet, and we'll go shopping in Paris," she stated.

"Wow," I replied. Ella has some pretty high standards.

"Embrace your awesomeness," she told me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ella, I have to get into dance school before I embrace my awesomeness, or if I don't have any," I told her when we got to school.

"Shut up. You're gonna get in, and you're totally awesome," she said.

Then, a silver Mercedes pulled up.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, seriously. We're so getting back together," said my enemy, Maya.

Maya has long blond hair, brown eyes, and always wore make-up and great clothes.

She and my step-sisters were holding drinks.

Suddenly, she looked at me and splashed her drink at me. Lissa laughed.

"I am so sorry, Max. I didn't even see you standing there. It's like you were totally invisible," Maya taunted.

I growled at her.

Ella leaned out the window, put her fist out and said, "Check out my totally invisible finger!" I grabbed her hand before she did anything she'd regret.

Then Maya smirked and drove away.

**A couple minutes later**

"Halloween is already over, tutu," a jock told Ella.

She responded "Then why are you dressed like a tr-" I cut her off.

"Actually, I think that was code for your belt rules, which it totally does," I said.

"Tell me something I don't know," she replied.

"Oh my gosh! It's Nick Martinez!" a cheerleader yelled.

Everyone screamed and ran outside.

Ella said,"I love drama, it's so dramatic."

"Let's go," I told her, "Before we get trampled."

**Nick's POV**

Iggy stepped out of the limo. Then, I did. There was a huge crowd waiting for me.

"What's up, everybody?" I asked.

A cheerleader came over to me.

"Back away from the superstar!" Iggy screamed. He's always got my back.

"Hey Nick," a jock said, "Party at my house on Friday."

A nerd said, "Oh my gosh. I love you so much."

"Thanks," I shook his hand. It was sweaty.

**2 minutes later**

"I'm gonna be in your contest, Nick. Okay? Your words not mine," Iggy said, "I want you to chillax, and remember I got your back."

He started singing, "_I got bacne You got bacne,"_

"Don't even get started with any of that again!" I complained.

Someone ran into me.

"Owww. Sorry, sorry," said a girl.

**Max's POV**

I ran into someone, "Owww. Sorry, sorry," I said, dropping all of my books, "I wasn't looking where I was..."

I turned around and came face to face with... Nick Martinez.

Then, Maya came, "Hey, Nick. Long tome no kiss." She grabbed Nick's face and kissed him. I bent down to pick up my books.

"Are you alright?" Ella asked. She helped me pick up my books.

"Wow. Maya, hi," said Nick grabbing her arms.

"You didn't call me back," she said.

"I was on tour in Japan, you know," he said.

"It was such a long year without you," she replied.

"Look, um, Maya-" he started.

"Oh, first things first," Maya interrupted, "I heard that you're coming to dance class this afternoon."

Maya pulled him away. He silently said 'Help me,' to his friend.

"Hahaha," his friend said, and gave Nick thumbs up.

Then, he turned to us.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice tutu," he said to Ella.

"Thanks," she got up, "I think."

"I'm James, but the people call me Iggy." he said. Iggy had strawberry blond hair, was about 5'11 and had blue eyes.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Ella stated.

"Ah, feisty," said Iggy, "I like feisty. I gotta go, but I'll see you around."

"Why would I want to go out with a guy called Iggy?" Ella asked me after he left.

"'Cause he's cute," I told her.

We turned around and came face-to-face with Lissa and Brigid.

"What's your damage, Max?" Lissa taunted.

I put my arm in front of Ella.

"Nothing. What's _your_ damage?" Ella said.

"This is our hallway. Or did you trolls forget that?" Brigid said.

"Oh, yeah? You want a piece of me?" Ella asked.

"Come on, Ella. It's not even worth it," I said and walked around them.

**After school**

I skateboarded to the dance studio, where practice is. I went in through the back, where no one would see me. In the back is storage, but it is one-way glass, one side is a mirror and one side is a window. I got there just in time to see Maya do the splits perfectly, and Lissa and Brigid try to copy her, but fail.

'Epic fail,' I thought

Maya went up to the glass and looked up and down, like she was looking me over, because she was exactly across from me. Maya then applied lip gloss to her lips. I took of my denim jacket.

"Maya, it was terrible when you and Nick broke up," Brigid said, "You must feel like you're getting dumped all over again."

"Nick and I will be together again before The Black And White Ball," Maya stated.

The dance instructor clapped, " Good afternoon, class. It's one thing to dance with your feet, it's another to dance with your heart," she said, "Let's start with some sun salutations." She moved her arms up and down. Everyone copied her moves, "Inhale. exhale. Inhale. Exhale."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Oh my gosh! It's Nick Martinez!" some girl screamed.

"Hey. What's up." Nick said. I stared at him with wide eyes. 'What's he doing here?' I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Maya said something about him coming to dance class earlier.'

"Nick, I'm so glad you had the time to stop by," the dance instructor said, "Boys, and girls I know all of you are planning to enroll in his competition, so I thought you might like to learn some moves from the man who made them famous, Nick Martinez." I smiled. I've had a crush on him for a long time.

"Alright how are you guys doing?" he asked the class. He took off his jacket 'I wish he'd take off his shirt, too.' Wait. What did I just think? Uh, never mind. Forget that.

"Good," the class replied.

"Good. Ready to show me what you've got?" he said The music came on. "Okay. Nice We're going to start with a combination. We're gonna start out slow, then speed up." He threw his jacket tp the side and Lissa and Brigid fought over it. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Follow me. 5, 6, 7, 8." he said.

I did dance moves and the class and me copied him.

I copied him the most. Then he turned around and leaned against the glass. I did, also. We were right across from each other. Then, Nick realized what he was doing and got back to dancing.

My phone rang right when the music stopped. I ran and slid over to my bag, "Hello?" I whispered

"Max. Where are you? The most important meeting in my life and you off doing your own little thing?" Anne said.

"I'm sorry. I'm on my way, as we speak," I whispered.

"Why are you whispering? I don't like whispering. I don't want your excuses, either. I want crab puffs on a tray," Anne said.

"I'll be there shortly," I said.

I hung up, and sighed. Looks like I have some work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home, Brigid and Lissa were there to greet me.

"I have supper to make," I told them. They didn't move.

"Then you know who's coming over," Brigid said.

"Oh, just your crush Nick Martinez," Lissa said.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a crush," I lied.

"Really? Then what's this?" Brigid said. Lissa grabbed me and threw me on the couch. Brigid pushed a button on the remote, and a video started. A video of me holding up a magazine, and saying, "Hi. I'm Max, and I'm dedicating this video to Nick Martinez, because I love him. Nick, you are totally kissable." Then I kissed the magazine, which had Nick's face on the cover, and started dancing. No, not dancing. Doing awkward movements.

"You're the dork princess!" Brigid said.

"Troll! She's a troll!" Lissa screamed.

"You went through my stuff!" I screeched.

I got up and pulled the tape out.

Oh, that's not our only copy," they said simultaneously. They looked at each other, "Jinx!"

**Later**

"Have another crab puff, Jeb," Marian Martinez said.

"How can you be hungry? You've been eating for forty minutes," Nick stated, while the twins drooled over him.

"You asked me to come. I'm here. Five more minutes and I'm out," he told his parents.

"Right behind you," Iggy said.

"Nick, I know that you and Anne have had your differences, but try not to bring up the time she dissed you on TV," Mrs. Martinez said.

"She said she didn't mean it," Jeb stated.

"How do call someone overrated and not mean it?" Iggy asked,"That's disrespect."

"Shhhzzz," Mrs. Martinez said.

"Nicholas, doing a duet with Anne means reaching her level," Marian said, "Like Daddy and I. If doing a duet means that Mom-" she glanced at Jeb,"-The family can have more money, well-

"Mom," Nick cut her off, "We have tons of money. And no one's bought an Anne CD in a long time. She's not cool."

"I think she's cool," Jeb said.

'Exactly, you're not cool. Neither is she.' I thought.

"Thank you. Thank you for proving my point," Nick said

Anne came in wearing a flashy dress she didn't need to wear. It was electric blue and went down to the middle of her thighs.

'EWWW,' was my first thought, 'I'm gonna puke.'

"Jeb," he went over to hug her,but she held up a finger, "Marian," she, too went over to hug her. Again, she held up a finger, "Young man whose name I don't know," Iggy opened his mouth, but yet again, Anne held up a finger.

Jeb said, "You look stunning in that dress."

'Definitely. I am truly stunned.' I thought

"You think so? I'm wearing it in my next video," Anne said.

'Does she really want to scar people for life?' I thought.

"Look, Anne. I'm not doing a duet with you," Nick said.

I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't want to, either.

"Listen to what she has to say," Jeb said.

"Be quiet, Jeb," Marian said.

They started arguing.

"DRINKS! We need drinks. MAX!" Anne called.

That's my cue.

I came out carrying a platter with drinks. I was wearing a blue maids outfit, with white on the edges, and a white apron.

"I don't drink. Sorry. Thank you," Nick said. Before he could see who I was, I hid my face behind the platter.

"Yes, Nick. But I do," Anne replied.

"So? Asked anyone to The Black and White Ball, yet?" Brigid asked Nick.

"You have crab puff in your teeth, Brigid. You should ask me to the ball. I speak French. Do you speak French?," Lissa said.

I feel so sorry for you, Nick.

"You all must be famished. FIRST COURSE, MAX!" Anne yelled.

"Look, Anne. I'm on a break," Nick said.

Nick would be glad to take a break from his break," Marian said.

"No. No, I wouldn't," Nick said, "I'm just hanging with friends."

"That's right. The new NM," Iggy said.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Anne asked, almost hitting the platter.

"I'm Nick's manager," Iggy stated.

"No, I am," Marian said almost knocking the platter out of my hands, "Ignore him."

"You have two managers. You must be a handful. Wanna make out?" Brigid asked.

"This is why I did not want to come today. You're all nuts," Nick stated, "Thanks for everything but I'll be-" he stood up, causing me to fall down, spilling the platter, and him falling on top of me.


	5. Chapter 5

"We keep meeting like this," I stated.

"You have shrimp in your hair," Nick said pulling shrimp out of my hair.

Iggy pulled Nick off of me, and Nick held his hand out for me. I gladly accepted it.

"You will clean this room spotless in thirty minutes!" Anne pulled a piece of shrimp off her dress, "Jeb!" she threw it at Jeb, "And your phone privileges are suspended for an entire month! Cough it up! Come on! Look alive! CLEAN!" she said angrily while I handed her my phone.

**Later**

Ella came over, and we talked.

"Ella, don't hate me, but I don't want to go to the ball," I told her.

"You have to go. I've been working on our dresses for two weeks," she responded.

"I know, I know," I said, "It's just it's like Valentines Day. We don't even have dates. Plus everyone's gonna have mask, and it's just plain stupid."

"That's good. We can each meet a handsome stranger," Ella said dreamily.

"How do we know if he's handsome if he's wearing a mask?" I said.

"By his dance moves. It's a fact that hot guys always dance the best," Ella stated, "Anyway we'l-

"I don't even fit in here. So, why go and pretend that I do?" I asked, "Boys don't even know I exist."

"Again, no one will know who anyone is," Ella said,"There's no such thing as not fitting in. If there's a guy you like then he'll meet the real you, not some fake you that's been created higher ones. Please don't even get me starte-"

"Mmm. Ella. You should really breathe through your mouth," I told her.

"You're going to the ball," she told me.

I looked at my watch, "I gotta start cleaning!" I said.

**Brigid's POV**

I walked into Mom's massage room, with my sister.

"Mother," I said.

"Mommy," Lissa said.

"Oh, hey, my pretties. These are Fabio, and Paulo, and somebody else," Mom stated. They waved to us.

"I'm thinking of making one of them my new Daddy. I mean your new Daddy," Mom stated.

"Anyway," Lissa continued, "Uh, we were just on our ways to get mani/pedi's for the ball, tonight-"

"Which, we heard Max talking about, FYI," I said. Mom didn't respond, "I said she's planning on going FYI!"

Mom looked up at us, "Oh no, that won't do."

"Um, uh, you could have her clean my room," Lissa said.

"And my bedroom and closet," I finished. They were really messy.

"No, no. I have a very special place that needs cleaning," Mom said.

**Later**

**Max's POV**

"Max," Anne said, "The girls are turning 16 next week."

"Didn't they turn 16 last year?" I asked.

"They will stop turning 16 when I want them to stop turning 16," Anne stated, "We're having a big party, and I want this house to be spotless."

"But, Ella and I are going to the ball, tonight," I complained, "Plus I cleaned every room in this house."

"Not," Anne said, "my bedroom."

'Oh no' I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're- you-re kidding me, right?" I stuttered.

"I'm clubbing with Paris tonight. It's my turn to throw the after-party," she said. I almost stepped on a wig "Don't step on my hair! When I get home at midnight, this room with be spotless," she stated.

'I can't do this,' I thought, 'Yes, I can. I'm Maximum Ride. I can do anything.'

"Anne," I stated, "I'd need heavy equipment. For, example a flamethrower."

Anne snapped, "Don't you sass me, smartypants. I'll revoke your school privileges. You can say goodbye to all those trendy little friends. Or, shall I say friend. Little miss, Not So Popular." Anne turned and walked away, but tripped on old fish sticks, "Oh, and clean up these fish sticks. They've been here since lint."

I called Ella on Anne's phone, "Ella, I can't go to the ball, tonight. Anne's making me clean her bedroom," I told her.

"You're in her lair?" she asked.

"There are species of bugs in here still unknown to science. There's no way I'll finish in time," I said.

"Wait. What if I-" she started, only to get interrupted by Anne.

"Who are you talking to? When I said no phone privileged, that included the landline," she called.

"Sorry, I have to go," I said.

Time to get started. I went and got equipment. Mops, brooms, laundry baskets, trash bags, vacuüm, face mask so I don't breathe in the toxins, and a suit and gloves so I don't touch anything.

I won't bore you and/or scar you with what I did and came across. Let's skip to the good part. While I was cleaning, a pile of clothes shook. I took a broom and went towards the pile slowly. I touched it with the broom, and it growled at me. I threw the broom on the ground, and pushed the clothes back. They fell and revealed,

"Total! We've been looking for you since Christmas, boy! You're free, boy. Go. Go, go!" I told Total. Total was our little black Scottie. We thought he ran away, but he just got lost in Anne's lair.

The doorbell rang. I went downstairs to see who it was. "Go, Total, go! You're free!" I said while opening the door. I looked up and saw Ella holding up two hangers with coat things that cover dresses on them, "Oh, hey! Oh my gosh, look! I just found Total, and please tell me those aren't our dresses."

"I can't, because they are. We're going to the ball," she said while walking in.

"Ella! What part of Anne's making me clean her bedroom, didn't you understand?" I asked.

"What would you say if I told you, I could clean up the mess for you, and Anne would never know?" she asked.

"I'd say you're my hero, but there's no way. You have to go to the ball, plus there's no way you can clean up this mess alone." I replied.

"Well, who said I was alone?" she asked, moving so I could see outside. Outside, there were 3 men, and a white van that said NO MESS TOO MESSY. The men waved.

"You did this for me?" I asked.

"Max, meet my sister's, boyfriend's, cousin's. This is Max," she said to the me and the person in charge, while he walked over to us.

He shook my hand, "Hello, hello," he said with a Chinese accent, "You go to dance? Very nice! House clean by midnight. No problem! Like my van say No mess too messy!"

When he saw Anne's bedroom he said, "This mess is too messy!"

"Niha, you promised," Ella reminded him.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"I'm on it," she told me. She turned back to Niha, "Get started and hide the van."

So, after that situation, Ella got us ready for the dance. She curled my hair, but let it down, and gave me my outfit.

_**At the dance**_

**Brigid's POV**

I went with Lissa to the punch bowl. I got a cup of juice while she guessed who Nick is, "Isn't that him? No, that's not him. Oh, that's him. No, it's not."

Liss wore a silky white dress that went down to the floor, and was V-necked, 3 inch white high heels, and had a mask that you had to hold a stick on the side. The mask was black on the right, and white on the left, and had a flowery pattern. I wore a white dress that was all puffy around the shoulders, and went down to the floor, and a pearl necklace. Like Lissa, I wore 3 inch white high heels, and I wore a mask that had the ends curled up, like butterfly wings, but had a strap that goes around my head. Not a stick. We both had our hair straitened, and wore white gloves that went to our elbows.

"Nick can dance. When you see a guy who can move, we'll have our man," I said.

"Let me know when you find him," Maya came over to us. She wore a black strapless dress that went down to her mid calves, 4 inch black high heels, a black necklace that was like 20 necklaces, and a plain black mask. Her hair was curled at the ends, and she wore black gloves that went to her elbows.

Lissa gasped, "Hey, we were just looking for you," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were," Maya said sarcastically.

"Nice mask," Lissa said.

"Nice dress," I complemented."

"Nice face," she replied back.

**Nick's POV**

I was watching the Igster hit on girls, "Hey, ladies, hey," he said, "where are you going? All the Iggy you need is right here."

"Hey, man, why did you tell me this was a costume party? It is the Black And White Ball," he asked. He was dressed in a white tux, a white tie, and a white mask. It looked good, except for the fact that he was wearing angel wings, and was carrying a bow.

I chuckled, "No, you look good, man. It's sharp," I told him.

"I do clean up good, huh?" he looked behind me,"I guess I'm not the only one who didn't get the memo," he said.

I turned and saw a beautiful girl in a V-necked red dress, dark curled hair let down, black gloves that went up to her elbows, black heels about 3 inches high, a simple necklace, and a gold mask that covered her whole upper face. She also wore red lip gloss.

"Who is that?" Iggy asked.

"I have no idea. But I'm going to go find out," I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Ella and I were walking down the staircase, and everyone turned to stare at me.

Ella was wearing a strapless dress that was black and white from the waist up and black and kind of puffy from the waist down. She wore a silver mask with black streaks, like sun spikes, surrounding the eyes, black heels 4 inches high, and a black pearl necklace. She also wore pink lip gloss, and a black hat.

I, however, wore a red V-neck dress with 3 inch black high heels, a golden mask that covered my upper face, black gloves that went to my elbows, red lip gloss, a simple necklace, and my hair was curled, but left down.

"Everyone's looking at me," I stated.

**Brigid's POV**

"Who's the Lohan who decided to make her own rules?" I asked.

**Max's POV**

"You need a drink. Punchbowl straight ahead," Ella said, and led me to the punch bowl.

**Brigid's POV**

"I don't know, but she looks good," my little sister stated.

Maya glared at her.

"I mean, not good like us. Good like, like bad," Lissa corrected herself.

**Max's POV**

I let out a breath and got some punch.

"Uh, hi," a guy said, "You really know how to make an entrance, there. That dress is amazing."

I looked down at myself, "Thank you. That's a nice cape," I replied, "I mean coat. It's a nice coat," I looked behind my should to Ella, "What should I do?"

"Say something- anything- he's cute," she answered.

I turned to look at the guy, "Um, hey. Do you want some punch?" I asked. He looked at his cup. 'Nice one,' I thought, "Or you have some, cool."

**Ella's POV**

I tore my eyes from Max and the boy, and focused my attention to a guy wearing angel wings.

I went over to him, "Wierd," I said, "Are you supposed to be cupid?"

"Yeah. Smart girl. With these arrows of love," he pulled his bow out, "Somebody's gonna fall hard tonight," he replied.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Usually I'm a lot cooler than this. I'm actually like Nick Martinez's best friend, you see?" he stated.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" I questioned.

"Yeah, a little." he responded. We both laughed.

"You wanna see my cupid dance?" he asked. 'This boy is so wierd," I thought. I shrugged.

Then, he started doing this wierd, but cool dance.

**Max's POV**

"What was that?" the stranger asked, but I could barely hear him over the music.

"I don't usually come to these things," I repeated.

"Yeah, me too," he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't like to dance?" he asked.

"Sorry, what?" I asked again, "Do you wanna, um...?" The music went down.

"Can I ask you to- to dance?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd love to," I told him.

We both set our drinks down and went onto the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ella's POV**

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I have never seen anything like you in my life," I told the boy.

"That's a good thing, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Dance with me Cupid Man," I said, and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

**Max's POV**

I took my MP3 player over to the DJ, "Do me a favor. Can you play this for me?" I asked, and he shook his head.

I went over to my partner, who was handing his jacket to a guy in wings. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him to an open spot just as the music started.  
"Nice," he said, talking about the music. It was Tango music. **(Watch Another Cinderella Story to see the stuff in this.)**

I put my left hand on his shoulder and my right hands was clasped together with his left hand. I swirled my right foot around.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I guess the music just speaks to me," I answered.

Then, the music hit a note and we did a little jump. His, left leg went back, while my right leg went forward. Then, he pulled his right leg forward, and back.

"I guess we don't have a language," he said. I pulled my right foot up and back down.

**Brigid's POV**

"Isn't that funny? I love monkeys, too," Lissa said, flirting with a guy.

Maya came and pushed him away. We looked at a couple who were on the dance floor. 'Ugh, that girl dressed in red, again,' I thought, "Look at him move. That has to be Nick, but who's the tramp?"

**Max's POV**

My partner twirled me around, and we went in a circle. Our faces were only three inches apart. My right leg went around his right calf and back. Both of our legs went in forward, backwards for my- I'll just admit- date, and back. When they came back I did a drop and thrust my right leg back. I came back up and he twirled me around. Then, I wrapped my left leg around my date's left leg, and put my right leg in the air. My date smiled at me.

Faintly, I heard clapping. I put my left foot on my right foot, and he lifted me up with his foot. I took his hat and put it on my head. He lifted me up, and I put my legs around his waist and back. Then, he did a spin and took his hat back.

When he took his hat back I did a spin. He came over to me and knelt down. He got up, I took his hand, and let go, and started doing a lot of spins in the opposite direction.

I was so lost into the music and dancing that I didn't even hear marbles hitting the floor. I gasped and tried to stop, but it was too late. I fell on the marbles, and landed on my butt.

"Hey, are you okay?" my date asked, "You were amazing."

"No, I wasn't. I fell," I said.

Then he took his mask off...


	9. Chapter 9

"Nick?" I asked in disbelief.

"Call me Fang." he said.

The clock rang 11:45 p.m.

"I have to go," I told Fang. I ran over to the DJ, "I have to go. Can I have in back? Today?"

I ran and grabbed Ella, "I'm late,"

"'Wait. Where-" he stopped. I dropped my MP3 player, "Wait," he said again. I ran up the staircase, but looked at him one last time.

**Five minutes later**

We were driving to Anne's house.

"That was. Oh my gosh. Holy cow!" Ella said.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up," I said, "Ella, if I don't get home by midnight, I am dead!"

"You were dancing with Nick Martinez!" Ella exclaimed. 'Fang,' I thought.

"I fell on my butt with Nick Martinez," I stated, "Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have come tonight."

"He was into you," Ella said.

"'Cause he didn't know who I was," I responded, "You really think he was into me?"

Ella smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, the van started acting up. We pulled over and it broke down.

"I'm so sorry," Ella apologized.

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" I said. I grabbed my stuff and got outside. I ran home.

I got in the drive and headlights blocked my path. I jumped over one of the bushes.

"I'm not doing that old diva's talk show, again. She's got a serious case of- what. Oh my gosh," I giggled. She had closed her door, but opened it because she left her purse inside, "She's got a serious case of the grab hands."

I ran over to the door. I got inside just as the guys were walking down.

"No, she's right behind me! Go, go, go!" I exclaimed.

We ran inside Anne's room, "Go that way, that way, that way!" I whispered. The room was clean, but I didn't notice then, because I was running from Anne. I went and grabbed her robe so she didn't she the dress. I ran and sat on the clean bed.

Anne came in, "Hm. Well, it seems you managed to follow orders. For once," she said, "Why are you wearing my robe?"

"I was admiring its silky quality," I said. Yeah, I know. Lame excuse.

Anne sighed, "You like my afterparty? It's a total rager, isn't it?" she asked, "Oh, it's not a rager, at all. No one's coming. I'm a little miss Not-so-popular, too. I am so tired." The next thing I knew, Anne fell in my lap asleep.

The guys went out. They waved, and I waved back. Then, Anne fell out of my lap, and onto the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fang's POV**

The Iginator and I walked down to the office to deliver a message to the students.

"If you pull this off, you will be the prince of all princes, okay? Now just let me talk to her," he said.

"Why aren't you two in class?" Miss Lisby, the morning announcer asked.

"I have a huge favor to ask you, Miss Lisby" I started, "Kay. I-I need to find somebody who was at the dance, last night."

"And if you don't, you'll die," she said, her face showing no expression.

"I think I might," I said.

**Max's POV**

"Whoever she was, she was a freak show," Brigid said as me, Ella, Lissa, and Brigid took our seats.

"Totally. Who runs away from Nick Martinez? Not me," she replied. 'Fang,' I thought.

"She'll never show her face, now," Brigid said.

Then, Maya walked in. "We missed you at the ball, Max. I guess a maid's job is just, never done," she said.

Then, the speaker came on, "This is an administrative announcement from the administrative office," Miss Lisby said.

"What's up? You're on the mike with the Iginator," Iggy said. everyone laughed.

"Okay. Very funny. Keep your voices down," our teacher said.

"Once upon a time, there was this real hottie. She left Nick Martinez and that was real naughty. Now here's NM to tell you more. Now put down your pencils and give NM the floor," Iggy rapped. Then, I could hear Fang and Iggy arguing for the mike.

"That was the Iginator, ladies and gentlemen," Fang said, "Anyway, um, last night, I, uh, I danced with somebody at the ball, and you dropped your MP3 when you left. I'd love to return it, the problem is, I don't know who you are. And this is important to me because you made it one of the best nights of my life."

"I love him," Brigid said dreamily.

"You have pancake in your teeth," Lissa said.

"Keep the voices down," our teacher said.

"Okay, so here's the deal. If you were the girl that I danced with last night, tell me the names of the four most listened to songs in your playlist. Thanks for your time. I'll be waiting," he finished.

**Fang's POV**

"Haha. That was good. This will be easy," the Igster said.

**Later**

A cheerleader was crying on the table we set up, because she didn't get the songs.

"I know. I know, sweetie. It's okay. You gotta go. Everyone, please, single-file line. You guys are so not his mystery girl," Iggy said the last one to a couple of guys standing in line, "Everyone's going to get a chance to meet NM. You call me alright." he said to a girl.

"Cynthia. It's your turn. You ready?" he said to a goth girl.

"Yes," she didn't have any expression in her voice.

"Hey," I said.

"Push, High, Boys Don't Cry, and Lullaby, all by The Cure," she said, "Now give me my MP3."

"I'm sorry. That's not it," I told her. Ig went over and pushed her away, then he came over to the table, "Hey. Mind if I pick up some of the slack you don't want?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out," I told him, "Man, they're all the same. That girl from last night. Special."

"I saw it, man. I mean, I haven't seen you dance like that since the 2006 VMA's" the Igster said, "Remember that night?"

"It was pretty funky," I answered.

"Heh heh. So look. We're gonna find her, alright. She's here somewhere. I think she helped you get your mojo back. Yeah, you're with me," he said and we did a high-five, then fist bump.

"Let's do it," I said.

"Who's next? Come on, ladies," Iggy yelled.

**Max's POV**

"Oh my gosh, he wasn't kidding," I said as El and I walked to our next class. We passed a long line of girls waiting for Fang.

"You should go down there and tell him it's you before someone gets it right," El said.

"Forget it, El," I said.

"He said last night was one of the best nights of his life," Ella said.

"Yeah, 'til he finds out it was me," I responded.

**Brigid's POV**

I was eavesdropping on Max and Ella's conversation.

"Are you listening?" I hit Lissa, who was texting on her phone.

"OOWWW!" she cried.

"Come on!" I said. I was preparing blackmail.


	11. Chapter 11

After school I got groceries, and went home.

"Stop right there," Brigid said, "Look at you. Acting all innocent."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We know, Max," Lissa said. They advanced on me.

"What?" I asked.

"It was you at the ball, with Nick," Lissa answered. I looked at them. How did they find out?

"You guys are crazy," I told them.

"Actually you're crazy, if you think we're gonna let you end up with Nick, Little Miss Stalker Face And if you tell him it was you, this video will be everywhere," Lissa said, pulling a video out of her sweatshirt. The video of me doing the wierd dance for Fang.

"Now go make the lamb chops," Brigid said, "Mother's very hungry."

I went to go cook dinner.

**Brigid's POV**

I started going to Max's room.

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked.

"None of your beeswax," I said, "I mean, nowhere. For a walk. In the woods."

I hurried to Max's room. I opened her door and closed it quickly. I pulled everything out of her drawers, and made a huge mess. 'Oops, she'll have to clean that up, later,' I thought.

I looked at her bed, "In plain sight," I said, and pulled her pillow off her bed to reveal her computer. I opened it up.

"All right," I said. I gasped. "We All Fall Down, She Wants To Move," I wrote the names down on my hand, shut the computer, and went to the door.

Before I could open it, it slammed on me, "UGH!" I moaned. I heard a crash. 'Lissa must have came in here,' I thought, 'She's the only one who would drop a computer.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Fang's POV**

The Goth girl was here again, "Could you give me any clues to what the songs are? Are they Emo? Techno?"

"Okay, people, people, please," Iggy clapped his hands once, "Disperse, okay? My buddy's gonna take a break and you guys can just line back up after class or somethin'."

"I'm never gonna find her," I moaned hopelessly.

"Hey, hey, hey. Now I don't wanna here that crazy talk. You leave that in crazy town okay? Remember you're Fang Martinez. Fang Martinez always gets his girl. I'm right. You know I'm right. Now what's your name? Say it."

"I'm-"

"Nick Martinez. Your prayers have been answered." Brigid Walker said.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah," Iggy said getting up, "Uh, Brigid, Nick is on a break, okay. And he's exhausted and-" Brigid put a finer to his lips.

"Shhhh. I'm not here to talk to Nick. I'm here for the Iginator."

"Really?" Ig asked.

"No now _get out of my way_," she growled. She pushed him back and turned to me. "I'm _the one."_

I started laughing. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I can totally prove it. I know all the songs on the MP3."

"Prove it," I told her.

She looked at her hand. "Just Can't Get Enough, Rolling In The Deep, Glad You Came, and What Makes You Beautiful." I was smiling, positive that she would get it wrong, but as she said it, my smile faded. She got it right. Her grin was huge. "I'm right, right? I knew it! Well, what are you waiting for," she rushed at me, "KISS ME!"

"No, no, no, no, no. We're gonna dance first." I told her.

"What? But you said we only needed to know the songs. Plus, I'm not warmed up, and there's no music."

"If you were the one you wouldn't need music. Sorry, Brigid."

I started to walk off but, "WAIT!" she pushed me back, "I don't need music. I LOVE TO DANCE AND SING!" she started sing something and dancing akwardly. _'This must be embarrassing for her. I wonder if she knows how ridiculous she looks?'_ I thought.

"Come on," Iggy said. And we left her dancing and singing in the cafeteria with everyone staring at her.


End file.
